


Mistletoe

by fierathefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierathefangirl/pseuds/fierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a request - The reader has never been kissed and is saving her first kiss for Gabriel, and Gabriel is in love with the reader, but neither of them know. Then the reader gets caught under the mistletoe with Dean and Gabriel has to stop him from kissing reader so he ends up confessing his feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

The bunker is decorated for Christmas and it looks nice. It was mostly Charlie’s work; she’s the one who lined the doors and shelves with tinsel and lights, set out red and green pine-scented candles, put up mistletoe over a few of the doors…

We even have a tree, set up in the library. When we went tree-shopping, Dean and Sam both decided on a small, two-foot, measly-looking tree. Fifteen bucks seemed a good price for them. But they’d never really celebrated a Christmas like me and Charlie had, so we pointed them to the bushy, five-foot evergreen that had caught our attention.

One look at the price tag (“two hundred bucks?!” Dean had said) and the plan changed to just chopping down a tree of our own near the bunker. So Sam and Dean took care of that, we set up the tree, decorated it with lights and cheap ornaments.

The four of us are just putting our last presents under the tree, all of them wrapped in shiny paper, when there’s a knock at the bunker door.

“I got it!” I say quickly, eager to greet who I know is going to be there. There aren’t many people we’re expecting. Just a couple of angels, and not the tree-topper kind.

I jog up the steps to the bunker’s entrance and open the door to see Cas and his brother Gabriel.

“Hey, guys,” I say with a huge grin.

“Hello,” Cas says with a nod and walks in past me to go greet the rest of the crew.

Gabriel lingers a moment and my heart skips a beat. I’d never admit it to Sam and Dean, but I am hopelessly head-over-heels for this guy. I mean, I’d heard the stories about how he’d killed Dean a hundred times and trapped the two brothers in a TV universe for weeks, but that was before they were on good terms, and God. Just look at that smile.

“Merry Christmas,” Gabriel says after a moment, giving me a quick and friendly kiss on the cheek, the way people do in Europe.

“Yeah,” I say breathlessly, hoping he couldn’t feel the heat on my cheeks.

He comes in and I close the door behind him, and we walk together back to the main room. “So,” he says, pulling a king-sized Hershey’s bar from his pocket and unwrapping it. “How have things been around here without me?”

“Uh, good,” I say absent-mindedly, quickly checking the door ahead of us for mistletoe. There isn’t any.

See, I’ve never been kissed before, and I’m saving my first kiss for Gabriel (again, not like I’d tell Sam and Dean in a million years). I started getting hopeful when Charlie started putting up the mistletoe, because I knew I wouldn’t have the nerve to initiate a kiss myself. I mean, an angel like Gabriel interested in a human like me? The thought’s ridiculous when I think about it. The only other relationship I know of him having is with a goddess, so that’s not exactly reassuring.

“‘Good’?” Gabriel asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. “That’s it? No exciting hunts? Mysterious deaths? No? How about pranks?”

“Um,” I say raising an eyebrow. “Pranks? Did you forget you haven’t been around?”

“Touché,” he says, taking a bite of his candy bar.

We reach the library to see Charlie looking Cas up and down intently. “He is dreamy. Dean, you better snatch this one up while he’s still single.”

Dean laughs uncomfortably and shakes his head. “I’m not gay.”

“Not at all? I have read some awesome metas about your sexuality by Supernatural fans…”

“Some awesome what?” Dean asks.

“Metas. Like, analyses about the books.”

Dean sighs wearily.

“Dean,” I cut in awkwardly. “We should finish up dinner now that Cas and Gabe are here.” Dean’s cooking steaks, I’m in charge of the sides, though those are mostly of the frozen or canned variety.

“Right,” Dean says, and I can tell by his expression that he’s relieved to be away from accusations of homosexuality and its implications on his relationships with Cas. He starts to go through the door to the kitchen and I follow him until Charlie says, “Wait!”

We both turn around just as we’re standing in the doorway.

“Look,” she says mischievously, pointing at the mistletoe hanging above us.

Dean looks at me and I look back at him. I’m a little bit panicked. My first kiss was supposed to be with Gabriel!

“Uh, no way,” Dean says, shaking his head. “I’m not kissing someone I see as a younger sibling.”

“You’re under the mistletoe, doesn’t look like you have much choice,” Sam teases.

Dean and I look at each other again, a bit frazzled, when suddenly Gabriel cuts in and says, “Buddy, it looks like we got our spots mixed up a bit.” He walks over and pushes Dean out of the way so it’s him standing under the mistletoe with me.

“Oh my god,” Charlie whispers to Sam, but besides that, everyone’s speechless.

“What?” Gabriel asks defensively, raising an eyebrow at the surprised people in front of us. “You think I’m just gonna let this dweeb kiss the woman I love in front of me? No way.”

He turns back to me, forgetting about everyone else for a minute and taking my hands in his. “Hey,” he says softly, and I look up into his eyes, his beautiful honey-gold eyes which I’m sure are a color that only an angel could achieve. “I’m sorry you had to find out that I have feelings for you like this.”

“No, it’s…” I smile up at him. “It’s perfect.” No, maybe not what I’d imagined, with Dean, Sam, Charlie, and Cas all watching, but… mistletoe? Romantic.

Then Gabriel leans in and presses his lips to mine and my eyes flutter closed and wow he must be an experienced kisser because this is not at all what I’d imagine a first kiss would be like and god his lips are so soft and sweet, so sweet, he tastes like the candy he eats and I hate to use puns but my god it really is heavenly.

He pulls away after a few moments (too soon!) and smiles at me. He gives my hands a light squeeze and whispers, only loud enough for me to hear: “So, do you… you and me… do you want it to be a thing?”

I nod. “Yes. Totally. I never thought… I never thought you’d never feel the same because, I mean, you’re an angel…”

“You’re an angel in my eyes, so I guess that solves that, huh?” he murmurs.

I blush and look away. Wow, things got so sappy, so fast.

Gabriel turns to face the rest of the room and laces his fingers with mine before saying, “One kiss down, four to go, who’s up next?”

I nudge him playfully and he nudges me back, and Sam and Dean just roll their eyes.

“They’re pretty cute together,” Charlie’s saying to Cas, and he nods like he gets what she’s saying.

“Merry Christmas,” Gabriel says again to me again.

“Yeah,” I say, unable to stop myself from grinning. “The merriest.”


End file.
